Math Teacher
by brittana11
Summary: Brett Pierce is a twenty-six year old math teacher at McKinley. Santana Lopez is a seventeen year old senior, captain of the Cheerios and over all very popular girl in school. He starts tutoring her and feelings start to develop. Will he act on them or keep their relationship professional? Can she break down his walls?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my friend teacher, student relationship. This piece was requested by NayaRiveraSeiMia. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I have six chapters outlined already and I'm going to be adding at least four more. Since I'm writing this piece at work I'm not sure when I'll next be updating, hopefully in the next two weeks.**

 **Math Teacher**

Brett Pierce walks into McKinley High School smiling at the few students that are already here. At seven in the morning the only students really that are here are the overachievers and the Cheerios. Sue has her cheerleaders practicing for five hours every day, two in the morning and three in the afternoon. He really enjoys being a teacher here. At twenty-six he's been teaching here for four years and is the youngest teacher.

"Mr. Pierce are we having a quiz today?" Sean one of the football players asks.

"Yes we do so look over your notes." Brett says.

He continues walking to his classroom a smile on his face.

"Pierce!" Sue shouts into her mega phone before he reaches his classroom door.

"Sue," Brett says giving her a fake smile.

He doesn't like Sue very much and hasn't since he went here ten years ago.

"I want to know why you have not taken the football coach positions." Sue shouts walking over to him.

"Because Sue, I don't have time. After work I go home to spend time with my wife Jessica." Brett says sighing.

He wishes he could coach football, but his wife wouldn't like that. She doesn't like that he's a teacher; she wanted him to become a mathematician. You see he's a genius when it comes to numbers, at sixteen he graduated high school early and was accepted to MIT. In two years he graduated from there with a masters, but decided to become a teacher instead of working at MIT. It was then that he ended up marrying Jessica though she wasn't happy to learn he wanted to be a teacher. She hated it even more when he said that they would be moving to his hometown of Lima, Ohio. Honestly he's not sure why they are still married since neither of them is happy with each other anymore. He hates how she doesn't work and expects him to make enough money to bank roll her spending habits.

"Well tell her that you're coaching the football team now. I need my Cheerios to cheer at games where our team at least has a chance of winning." Sue growls.

"Why me?" Brett asks frowning.

"Because the last time the football was good was when you were the quarterback." Sue says. "Now I'll tell Figgins that you're in." she says leaving.

Brett frowns as she leaves, wondering what the hell just happened. How the hell did he just get roped into being the football coach, his wife is going to be beyond pissed at him. Oh well he thinks at least he won't have to spend as much time with her complaining about how he doesn't make more money and how she hates living in this small ass town.

"Mr. P, can we study in your room?" a few Cheerios asks.

"Sure," Brett says opening his classroom door.

"Thanks," Brian a male Cheerio says.

Since they have about an hour before classes' start most of the Cheerios and football players who had early morning practice are now in his classroom. The whole student body absolutely loves Brett. All of his classes are full as everyone tries to get into them. He's by far the best teacher in the school and being close to the age of the students they all adore him, especially the girls most of who have crushes on him. Including one Santana Lopez, the captain of the Cheerios and most popular girl in the school.

"Mr. P, could you help me with this? I don't understand it at all." Santana asks standing in front of his desk.

"Of course Santana," Brett says smiling at her.

He spends ten minutes explaining the concepts to her; she spends the time being able to stare at him without it seeming weird. She has a huge ass crush on him and is so thankful that she's gotten him as a math teacher every year. Honestly she doesn't understand math really at all and she knows that staring at him instead of listening isn't helping her grades at all.

"So that's how you find x." Brett says looking up at her.

"Thanks Mr. P that helped a lot." Santana says smiling at him.

"Well I'm glad to help." Brett says turning back to grading tests.

Santana opens her mouth to say something else, but before she can the warning bell rings.

"Okay everyone it's time to actually head to your first classes." Brett says as most everyone gets up to leave.

"Bye Mr. P," most every student says as they leave.

Santana catches up with her best friend Quinn and the only other senior on the team Connie who are walking to their history class.

"Isn't Mr. P just so dreamy." Connie sighs.

"Yeah I guess, if you're into older guys." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

She likes Mr. P don't get her wrong. He's by far the coolest and best teacher in the school, but she unlike almost every other female in the school does not have a crush on him.

"God Quinn you are such a prude." Santana says.

"Oh hush San we all know you're in love with him." Quinn teases her friend.

"Shut up," Santana says blushing.

"Leave her alone Quinn just because you're the only girl in the whole school who doesn't like him." Connie says causing Quinn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever you two need to get over yourselves and remember that he's married and our teacher." Quinn says always the logical one.

"So that doesn't mean we can't have our fantasies." Santana says.

"Yeah," Connie agrees.

"God you two are something else." Quinn says shaking their head as they walk into class.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

'Honey I'm sorry, but Sue roped me into coach the football team and I have to stay until five.' Brett tells his wife as he locks up his classroom.

'Really?' Jessica whines. 'I want to spend time with you.'

'Listen Sue is just scary and I'd hate to upset her.' Brett says.

'Fine,' Jessica sighs.

'Thanks,' Brett sighs wondering what he ever saw in her.

He's been thinking about getting a divorce for some time now, but his parents really like Jessica and would be really disappointed in him if he did. So he's been holding off talking to a lawyer hoping that by some miracle things will get better between him and his wife.

'Brett! Did you hear a word I just said!' Jessica shouts into the phone.

'No sorry honey,' Brett says shaking his head as he heads out to the football field.

'Fine, we'll talk when you get home.' Jessica says obviously upset.

Brett's about to say something when she hangs up on him.

"Mr. P!" Puck, the best football player shouts jogging over. "Are you our new coach?" he asks really hoping so.

Everyone knows that Brett was a really good football player here and his senior year was their last winning season. So to say that Puck is excited at the possibility of having Brett as his coach is an understatement.

"Well Mr. Puckerman as a matter of fact I am going to be your football coach so tell all boys to be out here in ten minutes." Brett says walking over to the bench to put his bag down.

As he starts getting ready to meet the team and decided what exactly they need to do first to start winning games, Sue gathers her Cheerios up at the other end of the field.

"Okay ladies I know that Mr. Pierce is a very handsome man, but I expect you to all be perfect which means no staring at him!" Sue shouts into her megaphone. "Lopez, start practice with fifty laps!"

Santana gets and trying not to roll her eyes as everyone else follows her lead. They all start running around the track, most everyone running faster than normal trying to show off for Brett.

"God could they be more annoying." Santana curses as a freshman almost runs into her.

"Please you're staring at him too." Quinn points out.

"Yeah, but at least I'm not running into anyone when I'm doing it." Santana grunts, shoving another girl that's about to hit into her.

"At least we'll finally have something hot to look at." Susan says catching up to them.

"That's true," Santana says blushing as Brett looks up just as they're passing by.

As the Cheerios run, the football team finally comes out and gathers around their new coach.

"Hello boys, in case some of you don't know I'm Brett Pierce the math teacher and now apparently your football coach. You can call me Coach Pierce or Coach P which ever one you like better." Brett says looking around at the twenty or so boys that make up the football team. "Is this everyone?" he asks wondering if he can recruit other players if this is everyone.

"Yeah, most people don't want to join the football team since we haven't won a game in like eight years." Puck says as he's the captain.

"Well I think we can improve on that this season. Starting tomorrow we'll do workouts and running in the morning so be here at six in the morning. After school we'll work on plays and figuring out who plays where. So to start out I'll need to make a list of all your names and what positions you play or would like to play." Brett says thinking this is going to take up a lot of his time.

Not that he minds at all since it will take time from him spending time with his wife and thus him thinking about how bad his marriage is. Thinking about it he really should thank Sue for pushing him into becoming the coach, not that he'd ever actually tell her that.

"Okay boys go run twenty laps, after that we'll head into the locker room to go over plays that you know." Brett says looking over the list.

He feels like they have a good base to start with and he's sure he can convince another ten guys that are in his math classes to join. With thirty bodies, disciple and endurance he's sure he can have this team winning games this season. Next season he'll start thinking about titles. Shaking his head out of thoughts of next season, he starts going over the list marking off what positions he think they'll be good at. Two hours later he decides to call practice over.

"Okay boys I'll see you all tomorrow morning at six am sharp." Brett says.

They all groan as they head off the field. He just chuckles as he walks over to his car.

"Hey Mr. P," Santana says coming up next to him.

"Hey Santana, Cheerio practice over already? I thought Sue liked to keep you all out here until it gets dark." Brett says smiling over at his very attractive student.

"She would, but some of the parents complained so she can only keep us out here until five since we have morning practice too." Santana says smiling over at him.

"That's good; I hope that means that I can expect your homework to be done on time now." Brett says as they approach the gym.

Santana just laughs cause yeah right, more like she'll have more time to day dream about her very hot teacher.

"See you tomorrow Mr. P." Santana says heading into the girl's locker room.

He waves at her turning to head to his car. Driving home he wishes that he had an excuse to not go home, he's not looking forward to getting yelled at by his wife. Pulling into his apartment parking lot he sighs.

"Jess," Brett softly says walking in the door.

When he doesn't hear her moving around he hopes that maybe she went out with her friends and he won't be getting yelled at tonight.

"Brett," Jessica growls.

"Hey honey," Brett says putting a fake smile on his face.

"You know how I feel about you spending so much time at that fucking school." Jessica growls at him.

"And you know that I love helping the kids out. God why can't you just get off my back for like ten minutes." Brett says flopping on the couch.

"I think I'll go stay with my friend Alex for a few days until I cool off." Jessica growls at him.

"That maybe for the best." Brett says watching her leave.

In a way he's relieved that she's gone, but at the same time he's sad. They're in that limbo state of being married and yet they're not in love and she can hardly stand to be around him.

"Well at least I can grade my papers in peace." Brett says to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews last chapter. Works been really busy lately so I'm not sure when I'm going to be able to post the next chapter, but I promise the chapters will get longer. Right now I have six chapters outlined, so if you all have any ideas that you want to see in this story please tell me.**

"Mr. Pierce come in." Principle Figgins says waving him in his office.

"Um...what did you want?" Brett says looking over to see both Santana and Sue also in here.

"We have a horrible situation." Sue shouts glaring at him. "You've failed my best and captain of the Cheerios!" she shouts.

"Well she hasn't done well in my class and I know for a fact that Ms. Lopez isn't doing well in her other classes-"

"Now hold it right there! My Cheerios are all very smart and have A's or B's I make sure of it." Sue shouts pounding her fists on Figgins's desk.

"Sue, calm down." Figgins says. "If Mr. Pierce wants to fail a student he can."

"Then he should tutor her!" Sue shouts. "I need her to win Nationals!"

"That is actually a good idea." Figgins says looking over at Brett.

"Really, I don't have the time." Brett says thinking he wife is really going to kill him now. "I'm already coaching the football team."

"Nope it's settled, you'll tutor Ms. Lopez after your practices." Figgins says happy to have this resolved and Sue out of his office.

"I'm fine with that." Sue says. "Come Lopez we have practice to get to." she says grabbing Santana by the back of her uniform.

"I'll find you after practice." Brett tells her wondering how the hell he managed to get himself into this situation.

"Okay!" Santana manages to shout.

Brett sighs as he looks over at Figgins.

"Thank you Mr. Pierce for doing this." Figgins says very happy with how this turned out, he had been scared Sue was going to kill someone.

"How is it that she is still on the Cheerios if she's averaging a D this year? Last year she averaged A's, but not this year. We should look into why." Brett says thinking that Figgins might care.

"You can deal with that, right now I have a date with my book." Figgins says pulling out a book.

Brett shakes his head as he leaves, he doesn't understand how that man became an educator. He doesn't care at all about the students. Walking out to the football team he hopes that Puck had started practice since he told the boy that he would be late. He feels very proud of his new team when he sees them warming up.

"Gather around," Brett shouts walking onto the field. "Did you all see the list of positions I posted in the locker room?" he asks.

There's a collective yes from the group.

"Good, I hope it doesn't upset any of you having to change positions. I tried to find the position that each of you would be best at. Over the next few days we're going to have about twenty more guys join us. Most of them will be on the lines or backups." Brett tells them.

"Coach," Sam says raising his hand.

"Yes Sam." Brett says.

"I think I speak for everyone when I say thank you for taking over. We're all tired of losing." Sam says there's a collective yeah.

"Well I'm glad now let's start figuring out what plays you all can run, let's start with a simple sweep." Brett says.

Two hours later he's satisfied that they have a good number of plays to start out with especially since they have a game this Friday.

"Okay practice is over guys." Brett says clapping his hands.

"See you tomorrow coach." Puck says waving at his coach.

"Bright and early," Brett says.

As the guys head into the locker room, he waits for Cheerio practice to end which takes another fifteen minutes. Walking over to Santana he notices how all the girls seem to be staring at him.

"So I was thinking we could meet in the library when you're done getting changed." Brett says smiling down at her.

"That sounds good to me. See you in few." Santana says smiling up at him.

She watches him leave a huge ass smile on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Quinn asks coming up next to her friend.

"I'm being tutored by Mr. Pierce." Santana says a huge ass smile on her face.

"Of course you figured out a way to spend more time with him." Quinn says rolling her eyes. "Just remember he's not only our teacher, but married as well." she says always the voice of reason.

"I know, I'm not the one that set it up, Coach Sue is." Santana says.

"Sure you've just been sucking at school because you're really having a hard time in school." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

"Please you know I suck at math and science." Santana says stripping her uniform off.

"Really I never noticed." Quinn says frowning; she never knew this of Santana.

"Yeah, but you better not say a thing about it." Santana growls.

"I won't," Quinn says thinking this may not be Santana trying to get alone time with their teacher.

Santana nods before she finishes getting dressed and heads to the library.

"Hey Santana," Brett says smiling at her.

"Hi Mr. Pierce thanks for doing this. I know you probably have a lot of other things that you would rather do." Santana says biting her lip.

"You can call me Brett, but only after school." Brett says. "And I really don't mind tutoring you; I just don't like Sue telling me what to do."

"Well thanks Brett," Santana says trying out using his first name. "I really appreciate this since I really don't understand what's going on in math or science."

"I can definitely help with those subjects anything else you need help with?" Brett asks.

"No, those are the only two I have bad grades in, all my other classes I actually have A's in." Santana says pulling out her math book.

"Well then let's dive into math." Brett says.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Over the next week every day after their respective practices Brett tutors Santana for an hour and a half. During that time he's found out that she's a very sweet girl not a bitch like she pretends to be in school. She laughs at all his horrible jokes, always brings him some home cooked meal from her mom who apparently loves how Santana's grades have improved in only a week and is just overall very attentive to everything that he says. She even remembered that he has a love of cats and brought him a cat shaped cookie.

"Santana you really didn't have to bring me dinner again." Brett says as he walks into the library to see Santana with two plates in front of her.

"My mom brought it by, she really loves that you're helping me out." Santana says smiling at him.

"Well tell her thank you from me, I really appreciate it." Brett says digging in.

Santana watches as Brett eats thinking she'd love to make him food every day. Since he started tutoring her, her feelings for him have grown. In fact she's sure that she's starting to fall in love with him. Honestly she wishes that something would happen between them, but she's sure that he doesn't like her after all he is married.

"So let's go over today's assignment in my class." Brett says.

As Santana starts working on her assignment he can't help, but smile at her. She's a very beautiful girl and has to remind himself that she is his student. He can't have feelings for one of his students, pushing any lingering feelings he might have for her; he leans in and helps her with a hard problem.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm trying hard to post chapters faster, but work has been busy. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter.**

"Hey Mr. P," Santana says running to catch up with him.

He's on his way to lunch, but slows down to allow her to catch up to him.

"Yes Mrs. Lopez," Brett says.

"I can't make tutoring tonight; I have a family dinner that I can't miss." Santana says pouting at the fact she won't get to spend extra time with him.

"Well I'm free tomorrow if you want to start studying for that big test you have in history next Friday." Brett offers.

Santana frowns as she thinks wither it's worth it to give up a Saturday even to spend it with the single hottest teacher in the school.

"Okay," Santana says.

"Here's my address, come over around noon, I'll even make lunch." Brett says writing down his address.

"I'll see you then." Santana says smiling as he heads off to where he goes for lunch.

"Damn and I thought I had it bad." Connie says walking up next to her friend.

"Shut up, I don't have it bad for him, I'm with Puck." Santana says looking away from Brett.

"Oh please you're crushing on him big time and you dumped Puck two months ago for sleeping with some college freshman over the summer." Connie tells her.

"Yeah I remember when you dumped him, I believe you shoved a credit report in his face and told him he couldn't support you with horrible credit." Quinn says coming over as well.

"I….um…..shut up." Santana says.

Both Connie and Quinn crack up at how pathetic Santana sounds.

"That was just lame Santana." Quinn says still laughing.

"I've never heard her have such a lame retort." Connie says to Quinn also laughing.

"Be quiet," Santana grumbles. "Fine I have a huge crush on him and the more time I spend with him the bigger it grows." she admits.

"Santana," Quinn says in her stern motherly voice. "He's our teacher for one and on top of that he's married."

"I know that Q, it's not like he has feelings for me or that I would actually act on my crush." Santana says shaking her head.

Despite telling her friends that she wouldn't act on her crush, she really wants to. And after spending the last two months being tutored by him, she thinks that he's developing feelings for her. Though she's smart enough to realize that she can't act on them yet until she's sure he feels the same way. There is no way in hell that she'll risk his friendship cause that what they have now a true friendship for feelings that might not be returned.

"Well just remember that he is our teacher." Quinn says for like the tenth time in a five minute window.

"God Quinn relaxes, I'm pretty sure we all know that he's our teacher and Santana isn't going to do anything stupid." Connie says.

"Yeah, now I'm going to go eat lunch with Puck, Sam and Mike at least they're not as annoying as you two." Santana says leaving.

"I'm telling you something is going on between those two." Quinn says watching Santana leave.

"God Quinn you have a real active imagination." Connie says shaking her head.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana stands in front of Brett's house early Saturday morning. She's working up the nerve to knock on his door. She isn't due over for a couple of hours, but she got into a fight with her dad this morning and didn't want to stay in the house anymore. She really doesn't have any other place to go so she came here.

"Just knock Santana," Santana says to herself.

She stands there for another five minutes before she finally knocks on the door. A groggy, half-dressed Brett answers the door.

"Hello, oh hi Santana." Brett says grabbing a blanket off the couch to cover his top half and boxers.

"Hi Mr. Pierce," Santana says staring at his now covered prefect body.

"Santana what are you doing here? It's seven in the morning." Brett says frowning at the fact that she's here five hours early.

"I got into a fight with my dad and I didn't want to stay and this was the only place I could think to come to." Santana says lowering her head.

"Okay come in, I'll be right back." Brett says ushering her in before running to the bedroom to get some clothes on.

He can't believe that he just answered the door to one of his students in only his boxers. He's so embarrassed that he did that.

"It's okay Brett, it's not like she's extremely hot or anything and saw that you had boner." he says to himself.

That would have been even more embarrassing if he had got a boner. Though let's be honest she's extremely hot and he's had to think of dead kittens to keep himself from getting a boner the last few weeks whenever they've been alone together. He can't have feelings for one of his students not only is it illegal, but it's just morally wrong.

"So do you want something to eat I'm starving." Brett says walking back into the living room now dressed in a pair of blue shorts and a navy t-shirt.

"No, I already ate." Santana says following him into the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat." Brett says rummaging around his fridge for something.

He really needs to go grocery shopping soon.

"I can leave if I'm disturbing you and your wife's morning." Santana says wondering why his wife is.

"Don't worry about it, my wife is staying with her sister. We're going through a rough patch." Brett says unsure of why he just told his student all of this.

"Oh that sucks," Santana says trying not to sound happy that he might be a free man.

She turned eighteen at the beginning of the year so the only real reason why she wouldn't make a move on her teacher is because he's married, but it sounds like he might not be for long. She's developing strong feelings for him and really doesn't care that he is her teacher since she will be graduating this year. All she wants is a man who cares for her not just for her looks, but also for just her and he definitely fits that description.

"Yeah, well she hates me being a teacher and always has." Brett says shrugging. "Enough about me what happened that made you fight with your dad?"

"One he woke me up at six in the god damn morning. I like my sleep. Then he was on my ass about school and applying to college. He didn't like when I told him that I didn't want to go to the college he wants me to go to. He started yelling and I left." Santana says.

"I take it you two fight a lot." Brett says smiling at her.

"Yeah, my mom says that we're exactly the same." Santana says.

"Well since you're here and I'm up now why don't we start working on some of your homework before we start studying for your test." Brett says.

"Okay," Santana says opening her math book.

"I don't know how you managed to get into my class." Brett says shaking his head. "You're horrible at math."

"Hey, I'm getting better." Santana says.

"Yes you are, but you're no math genius." Brett says.

"And you are." Santana says jokingly.

"Actually I am, that's why my wife was pissed when I went into teaching." Brett says with a completely straight face.

"Wow, really," Santana says shocked.

"Yeah, it's not something I tell a lot of people." Brett says blushing slightly.

Santana doesn't know what to say to him and is thankful that they just start working on her math homework.

At eight their both sitting on the couch and Brett is explaining a math term to Santana who is nodding off.

"And this is why the x and y field is so important." Brett tells her frowning when he doesn't hear anything from Santana.

He smiles at the fact that he feels her head on his shoulder. He's pretty sure that she's asleep on him and honestly he really likes it. He knows that he should wake her up as this is very inappropriate, but he just doesn't care. Having her head on his shoulder is causing all these feelings he knows he shouldn't have.

"You're very pretty." Brett whispers kissing the top of her head.

He turns on the TV and watches the discovery channel while she sleeps. He doesn't know how much time passes, but he hears the door open. He knows it can only be one person though he doesn't move in case he wakes up Santana.

"You fucking pig." Jessica shouts throwing papers at him.

"Jess, this isn't anything I'm tutoring her and she fell asleep." Brett says moving slightly to look at his wife.

"We're through," Jessica says. "Just sign the fucking papers so we can finally end this fucking marriage."

"Then get the fuck out of my house." Brett says trying to wake the girl on his shoulder.

Jessica rolls her eyes, slamming the door on her way out. That's what finally wakes up Santana.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Santana says jumping up. "I can't believe I fell asleep on you."

"It's fine, I'll drive you home it's late." Brett tells her hiding the papers so she doesn't see them.

"Thanks,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm hoping to post the next chapter next week. Sorry about the mix up in chapters, I was going really fast as I was trying to leave work early.**

Santana smiles as she holds out her report card. This is the first time ever that she's gotten straight A's and she's so proud of herself. All she wants to do is show Brett how well she's done. She knows that he'll be proud of her. Walking towards his class room she's glad that classes let out five minutes ago, she likes spending alone time with him.

'Jess, for the final time you're not getting the apartment. You signed the divorce papers first and claimed you didn't want anything since I have nothing.' Brett sighs into his cell phone.

For the past week he's been dealing with his soon to be ex-wife who has now decided after she signed the papers that she wants money from him. Thankfully though he had a prenup so she isn't getting a dime out of him, his grandma had insisted since she left him a half a million dollars when she died two years ago.

Santana walks in and waves at him and nods before hanging up on Jess.

"Hey Santana how's it going?" Brett asks.

"Really good," Santana says holding up her report card.

"That's amazing San, you got straight A's." Brett says smiling at her.

"It's all because of your tutoring." Santana says.

"No it's all you San." Brett says his smile growing.

Santana stares into his eyes as she slowly moves towards him getting up on her tip toes. As if on instinct Brett leans down even though ever cell in his brain is screaming at him to pull back, his body continues forward. The moment their lips touch everything around them disappears. He pulls her up and into his body taking control of the kiss. She gasps into his mouth when he pulls her into him wrapping her arms around his neck. They kiss for several blissful moments before he's brain finally gets control of his body and he pushes her back.

"Oh my god I can't believe I just did that." Brett gasps staring wide eyed at Santana. "Shit I'm going to be fired and thrown in jail."

"Brett," Santana softly says reaching out for his hand.

"Santana no, we can't ever do that again." Brett says putting more space between them.

"Why not? We didn't do anything wrong." Santana says.

"You're my student." Brett says starting to pace. "No one can ever know that I kissed you okay."

"I would never tell anyone." Santana says looking hurt.

"Good, now I'll find you someone else to tutor you." Brett says not wanting any rumors to start flying around.

"Brett," Santana says grabbing his arm. "I don't want anyone else to tutor me. Because of you I just got straight A's for the first time."

"Fine, but we can never speak of what just happened okay." Brett says thinking this is a very bad idea, but she just looks so sad that he doesn't have the heart to tell her no.

"Of course," Santana says smiling at him.

She wishes that she could kiss him again; he's such a good kisser.

"I'll see you tomorrow for tutoring." Brett says trying to usher her out of his classroom before he doesn't something else that's stupid.

"Come to the basketball game tonight." Santana says standing in the middle of the doorway.

"Santana," Brett sighs, he knows the longer she stands there the more likely he is to act on his feelings that he can't seem to keep on lid on anymore.

"Please Brett, come to the game." Santana begs.

"If you leave right now I'll come to the game." Brett says.

Santana smiles as she leaves happy that she got her way. Now she just has to convince him that being with her is not a bad thing, that she loves him and would never let anyone know about them.

Brett closes his door and slides down it. He can't have these feelings for one of his students, it's wrong and immoral, but damn is hot and he's pretty sure she's eighteen. Punching the floor he stands up shaking as if he can just shake away the feelings he's been developing for her. Up until now he's been able to shove them down and reason them away cause there was no way that she liked him back, but now that she kissed him it's not working anymore. He knows that class is going to be torcher for him. All he wants to do is kiss her and show every guy that stares at her like she's a piece of meat that she's his.

"No Brett, you can't think of your student like that." he says to himself. "Get control of your feelings."

Taking a deep breath he gets up and heads to his desk hoping that he can get through today without doing something stupid to get himself fired. Honestly he doesn't think that he'll be able to fight his feelings or her off for much longer. He knows that he'll give in; it's just a matter of time.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana has a spring in her step as she heads to her first class. She just actually kissed him and he kissed her back. This is by far the best day of her life. Nothing can top what happened today. Trying to not smile as she enters the class room is really hard as she doesn't want to let anyone know about how happy she is.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Lopez." Mr. French the English teacher says.

"Sue needed me for a few minutes." Santana says which causes him to shut up.

"Fine then take a seat." Mr. French says as she walks over to Quinn.

"You weren't meeting Coach Sue." Quinn whispers.

"Of course not I was showing Mr. Pierce my report card." Santana says smiling slightly.

"Really?" Quinn says raising her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Q, I'm just happy that I got straight A's for the first time." Santana says.

"That's actually really good, way to go." Quinn says happy for her friend.

"I know right, that also means I'm no longer on suspension from the Cheerios performances." Santana says extremely happy about this.

"Well that's good now we're definitely going to win nationals now." Quinn says all smiles.

This is really good news to her as without Santana it wasn't looking pretty for them. While Quinn is the captain and can scare many of the Cheerios in line, it's Santana that puts true fear in them. With Santana having been sidelined for the last few months they haven't done as well as some of the Cheerios don't' listen to Quinn.

"You know we will or Coach Sue will have our heads." Santana says.

"Girls quiet down." Mr. French says as he continues to teach.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Luckily for Brett, Sue pulled all her Cheerios out of their fifth and sixth period classes which meant that he didn't have Santana in class today. Most of the time he would fight Sue on doing something like that, but today he's just thankful. All day all he could think of is how soft her lips are and how much he would to kiss her again. No matter what he does, his thoughts keep drifting back to her.

"Coach are you coming to the basketball game tonight?" Puck asks popping his head in the door.

"As a matter of fact I am." Brett says. "The game starts at seven right?"

"Yes, but I was hoping that after I help set up the gym that I could come here and maybe you could help me with my math homework. Coach Beiste said I need to keep my grades above a C- or she won't let me play." Puck says.

"Of course you can, tell any of the other guys that need help to come as well." Brett sighs.

Since his wife left he's been spending more time at school, helping tutor other kids aside from Santana, helping out with after school activities. Overall it's been a great way to get his mind off of everything that's going on in his personal life.

"Thanks coach," Puck says leaving.

"Hey Puck," Santana says passing him in the hallway.

"I'm stealing your tutor today." Puck says.

Santana narrow her eyes at him, but continues to walk to Brett's classroom. She wants to convince him that he should give them a chance.

"Hey Brett," Santana says closing the door as she walks in.

"Santana, you shouldn't be in here." Brett says backing away from her.

"You know I am eighteen. This isn't illegal." Santana says not moving closer to him, she doesn't want to scare him away. "I want you and you want me. I don't see what the problem is."

"You're my student. That's the problem." Brett says shaking his head.

"We both that we want each other and I'm fine with this being a secret. I don't want you to lose your job, I like having you as a teacher. Please Brett consider it." Santana begs taking a step towards him. "You're what eight years older than me, that's not a lot. My parents are ten years apart."

Brett gulps as she comes even closer to him. Since the moment she opened her mouth, he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He wants her so bad, he wants to wine and dine her, take her out on amazing dates and show her off to the world.

"Please," Santana softly says standing right in front of him waiting for him to make a move.

"Okay," Brett softly says.

"Really?" Santana says looking up hopefully at him.

"Yes San, really. We'll have a date tomorrow night at my apartment." Brett says biting his lip.

Honestly he's tired of trying to deny his feelings, but he knows they can't be seen in public out on what would look like a date. He just hopes she won't be disappointed in not being able to go out together.

"Great," Santana says. "So I'll see after the game?" she asks hopefully.

"I guess," Brett says pulling her into a far corner of the classroom to give her a hug and a quick kiss.

Santana's smile is worth everything that he's risking.

"Thank you so much for giving us a chance." Santana says resting her head on his chest, hugging him.

"I do have feelings for you; I'm just worried about what will happen if anyone finds out about us." Brett says kissing the top of her head.

"We only have to wait for six months until I graduate then we don't have to hide our relationship." Santana says.

She's willing to do anything he wants just to be with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter and sorry for the mix up in chapters last chapter when I first posted. Work is really busy now and I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter.**

"Mami, dad, I'm going to Quinn's." Santana shouts.

"Have fun!" Maria shouts at her daughter.

Santana closes the door and runs to her car. She can't wait to get to Brett's house. She already knows that this is going to be the best date ever.

"Wow Santana, looking hot. Where you going so fast?" Puck asks leaning against her car.

"None of your damn business Puckerman." Santana says rolling her eyes at him.

"Well I would like to make it my business." Puck says suggestively.

"Never going to happen." Santana says getting into her car and driving away.

She doesn't get why Puck is always trying to get in her pants. Hasn't she made it obvious enough that she wants nothing to do with him especially since he did get Quinn pregnant their sophomore year and never took responsibility. Growling in frustration she speeds over to Brett's. Thankfully by the time she arrives she's completely calm and focused solely on their date. She squeals and does a happy dance in her front seat at the thought of their date. She can't get enough of him and is so glad that she finally wore him down enough to actually have a date. Getting out of the car she smooths her dress out and tries to walk as calmly as she can to his front door, knocking.

"Hey, wow…." Brett says looking her up and down.

He licks his lips as he stares at her. She is one hot babe and is here for a date with him. Completely forgetting about the fact that she's his student, he opens the door wider for her to come in. As soon as he closes the door, her lips are on his kissing him deeply.

"I've been thinking about that since I last kissed you." Santana softly says pulling back slightly.

She blushes, feeling embarrassed about the fact that she's such a teenager especially around him.

"Well I'm glad as I've been thinking about kissing you too." Brett says pulling her into another kiss.

This causes Santana to blush and swoon a little bit at how amazing this man is.

"So I thought that we'd have a nice dinner and maybe watch a movie afterwards." Brett says biting his lip.

He hopes that she likes this idea since it's not like they can be seen together in any date like setting so his house is the only option for now.

"That sounds wonderful." Santana says.

She really can't get over how great this man is and how he's all hers.

"What do your parents think you're up to?" Brett asks as he leads Santana into the dining room.

"They think I'm hanging out with Quinn." Santana says smiling at the nice table setting and two candles that Brett has set up. "This is very nice Brett."

"I really want us to have an amazing date." Brett softly says wrapping his arms around her.

"We will no matter what." Santana says laying her head back into his chest.

"Go sit down San; I'm almost finished with dinner." Brett says kissing her cheek as he pushes her over to the table.

"Can't I help?" Santana asks.

"Nope, I want you to sit down and relax while I plate our food." Brett says smiling.

"But-"

"San," Brett says causing her to stop talking.

Brett quickly plates their food and brings it out knowing that the younger girl isn't very patient.

"Here we have mac'n cheese with bacon and a small salad." Brett says placing the plate in front of her.

"Interesting," Santana says skeptical about the bacon.

"Just try it, I'm sure you'll love it." Brett says smiling hopefully at her.

"Okay, I trust you." Santana says taking a bite. "Ummm, this is actually really good." she honestly says which makes him smile.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm not the best cook so I went with something easy that I knew I couldn't mess up." Brett says starting to eat himself.

"Then next time you'll have to let me cook." Santana says.

"Oh so you think we'll have a second date?" Brett asks.

"Of course we'll have a second date, you want up on all this." Santana says gesturing to her body.

Brett laughs very loudly at this. He really likes the sass of this young woman and can totally see himself have lots more dates with her.

"You may be on to something." Brett chuckles.

The rest of dinner they eat in silence, but keep glancing up at each other. He can't believe that how this woman has made him feel like a teenager again.

"This was really good, thanks for cooking." Santana says finishing up a few minutes after Brett.

"I'm glad you liked it, if you want more there's extra." Brett offers not sure how much she eats.

"I'm fine for now thanks though." Santana says looking over at him.

"Do you want to watch a movie now?" Brett asks a little unsure of what to do.

It's been a long time since he's dated and honestly he's scared that he'll mess it up somehow. He's realized that he really does care for this young woman and wants them to work out.

"What movie?" Santana asks with a serious look on her face.

"I was thinking the Martian?" Brett asks hoping she'll agree.

"I've never seen it." Santana says getting up picking up both their plates.

"San you don't have to-"

"I want to, now go put the movie in while I wash the plates." Santana orders.

"Yes ma'am," Brett says saluting her.

Santana smiles as she cleans the plates wondering if this is what it feels like to be married. If she gets to be married to Brett she thinks this would be amazing. Helping him anyway he can, knowing that he'll help her as well. As weird as it sounds that's all she wants in life. To be with him all the time.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers to herself knowing it's too early to say that to him.

"I can't believe you've never seen the Martian." Brett says sitting down and opening his arms for her to sit right next to him.

"I don't see that many movies, between Cheerios and glee I'm pretty busy." Santana says sitting next to him and snuggling into his warm body.

"Well then you'll just have to come over often so I can catch you up on movies." Brett says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

He loves having her tucked into him. It feels all couplie which is exactly what he wants. Sure there's a part of his brain screaming at him this is your student, but he's decided to ignore that and just date her. Nine months he keeps reminding himself which is how much longer she'll be his student. After that they can date without it being a secret and no one can do anything to them. He hopes that they'll still be together at that point.

"So this movie isn't scary is it? I hate scary movies." Santana says taking his right hand and playing with his fingers.

"Nope, it's pretty funny." Brett says.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"I had a really fun time." Santana says as they stand in the entryway.

"Well do you maybe want to do this again next Saturday?" Brett asks hopefully.

"I'd really like that." Santana says licking her lips and looking at Brett's.

"Cool," Brett says smiling down at her.

Santana stands there looking up at him hopefully. She wants him to kiss her goodnight, but she doesn't want to have to ask him.

"Come over tomorrow and we'll finish going over your math assignment." Brett says.

"Can't you just give me an A? After all we are dating now." Santana jokingly says.

"Nope, that wouldn't be fair." Brett says wrapping his arms around her. "I can't give you an A just because we're dating."

He leans down and kisses her deeply.

"Goodnight San, I'll see you tomorrow." Brett softly says.

"Night Brett," Santana says pulling him down into one last kiss before she leaves swaying her hips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I've reached the end of my planned out plot lines, but obviously this story isn't done. If any of you would like to see something happen or have any ideas for this story please tell me. I'm not sure how many more chapters I'm going to add at least six.**

Santana arrives at school extra early like she has every school day the pass month since she started dating Brett. She's all smiles as she heads down the hall to Brett's class where she knows that Brett will be. Walking into the class room she locks the door and spins around on her heel.

"Hey baby," Santana says in her sexy voice.

"Hey San," Brett says closing the space between them and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So I was thinking that since my parents are out of town this weekend that I could stay with you." Santana says kissing him deeply.

"It sounds like you have something big planned for this weekend." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

"I do," Santana says smiling up at him. "I was thinking since we'll be alone all weekend that we could you know…have sex." she softly says blushing.

She really wants to be with him in every way, but isn't sure how he feels about it. Since he made a huge deal about her being his student before she finally broke down his walls and got him to actually date her, she's not sure if this something he wants or if he wants to wait until she graduates.

"Oh," Brett says gulping.

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about having sex with her. He has a heck of a lot. The only thing stopping him has been not knowing if she wants to or if she's ever had sex before. He wants to make every moment special for her and was willing to wait until she was ready though it sounds like she is now. Just feeling her amazing body against his is making in hard now.

"It's okay if you don't-"

She's cut off by his lips and he kisses her hard, grinding his hard on into her.

"I want you so bad in every way possible." Brett moans into her mouth.

"God you are so fucking hard." Santana moans breaking the kiss.

"All for you," Brett moans holding her tightly to him still.

"So you want to this weekend?" Santana asks hopefully.

"Yes babe, I want that." Brett says sitting down and pulling her into his lap.

"Good, I'm making you dinner on Friday night." Santana says looping her arms around his neck.

"Sounds amazing babe," Brett says kissing her.

He holds her for about twenty minutes until he knows that kids will start wanting to show up for his class.

"You might have to go to your class now." Brett says not wanting to let her go.

"But I don't want to leave." Santana pouts wrapping her arms tighter around his neck.

"I know babe, but my class is going to start coming in and-"

Santana shuts him up with a kiss, "I get it."

She gets up and straightens out her Cheerio uniform. He leans back and enjoys the view so glad that she's all his.

"I'll see you in third period Mr. Pierce." Santana says smirking as she heads out.

He groans, thinking of dead puppies to get of the hard on he's currently sporting. She's such a damn tease, but he loves it.

Santana skips down the hall, a smile on her face which scares everyone. The only time Santana Lopez ever smiles is when she's going to insult or has insulted someone. The whole of the student body is scattering into any available room to keep away from her. She stops at her locker and is shocked to see no one else in the hallway.

"Way to scare everyone away." Quinn says coming up next to her and opening her own locker.

"I cleared everyone out?" Santana asks wondering what she did to do this.

"Yes, you were skipping and smiling, that generally means you're up to something." Quinn says wondering what's wrong with her friend.

"Oh well nothing planned, I'm just happy." Santana says smiling.

"Yeah right," Quinn says narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

She definitely is up to something and she Quinn Fabray is going to figure it out.

"So where's Connie? She's normally here by now?" Santana asks closing her locker door and leaning up against it waiting for Quinn to finish.

The three of them always walk around the school together, they're the three most powerful Cheerios and thus the three most powerful people in the school. They can basically do whatever they want so long as Sue is cool with it and now (since Santana's grade issues) they get good grades.

"Staying home today, something about partying too much this weekend." Quinn says. "Which reminds me you were absent from all parties this weekend. What where you up to?" she asks.

"Nothing much, just studying and hanging around the house." Santana lies cause yeah who would want to go to some high school party when they Brett Pierce as their well man.

"Oh well you missed some drama, Puck got bitch slapped by Arial who is now dating Sam and Tina broke up with Mike, but I hear they might be back together." Quinn informs her.

"It's always drama at parties, I think I might not be attending too many anymore. I want to get into a good college and I need to focus more on school to do so." Santana half lies, it's true she wants to get into a good school, but she's not going to parties in favor of spending that time with Brett.

"Well too bad you're not coming this weekend cause I hear that Jake's be back in town." Quinn says smirking.

"Ugh, I'm sooo over him." Santana says rolling her eyes at hearing her ex-boyfriend's name.

"Please we both know that you'll get back together with him. You have every other time you two broke up." Quinn says shaking her head.

She doesn't get why Santana's fighting to stay away from Jake, he's really hot and rich.

"No I won't, he cheated on me and you know I absolutely hate cheaters." Santana says crossing her arms.

"Well good luck with trying to stay away from him." Quinn says turning Santana around to see Jake walking towards them.

Upon seeing him walking towards her with his big goofy smile, she runs into the girls bathroom locking the door. She's breathing hard trying to regain her composer. This can't be happened to her, her ex who she knows will try everything to get her back is back in town and could/would ruin her new relationship if he finds out.

"Calm down Santana, first you need to go to class then talk to Brett about this. He can help." Santana tells herself starting to calm down. "Yeah Brett will know what to do."

The whole first half of the day she spends avoiding Jake like the plague. Every time she catches a glimpse of him she runs the other way. By the time lunch comes around she runs into Brett's classroom slamming the door shut. Luckily they're no one else there.

"Babe," Brett says walking over towards his girlfriend.

She doesn't say anything just falls into his arms and he closes the blinds on the window and pulls her over to a corner.

"What's wrong babe?" Brett asks cupping her face.

"Jake's back," Santana mumbles into his shoulder.

He doesn't need any more explanation as he knows that Jake is her ex-boyfriend and she's told him quite a bit about him.

"It's okay babe, I'm here for you no matter what." Brett softly says kissing her.

"Thanks, I just know he's going to try and get back together with me. But I'm very happy with you and don't want him." Santana says reassuring him that they're no chance of her breaking up with him.

"Good, I like you a heck of a lot." Brett says kissing her again.

"Can I just hangout in your class the rest of the day?" Santana asks.

"Nope, you missy need to keep getting good grades. But it you do go to all your classes, you can come over after your Cheerio practice." Brett tells her.

"Fine,"


	7. Chapter 7

The whole rest of the week Santana avoided Jake like the plague and spent all her free time with Brett or if he was busy Quinn and Connie. Friday at three when the bell rings she makes her way to Brett's classroom and is right outside the door when Jake finally catches her.

"Hey babe," Jake says grabbing her arm.

"Jake," Santana sighs rolling her eyes as she pulls her arm out of Jake's grasp.

"You've been avoiding me Santana; I thought you'd be happy that I'm back." Jake says.

"I don't want to get back together and we both know that you do." Santana says looking into the classroom to see that her boyfriend has some students still in there.

"Come on babe, we both know that we're going to get back together." Jake says trying to loop his arm around her.

"No," Santana says shoving him away and pushing into Brett's class, Jake follows her in.

"Ms. Lopez," Brett says looking to see his girlfriend and her ex-boy come in.

"Mr. Pierce," Santana says looking back at Jake.

"Excuse me Mr. but you are disturbing my study session. I'm going to have to ask you leave." Brett says walking over to him.

Jake looks up at the huge ass teacher. He's a very tall man around six foot six which makes he feel small even though he's six foot. Gulping he slowly backs away not wanting to mess with this teacher who looks like he could beat the crap out of him.

"Later Santana," Jake says never taking his eyes off of Brett.

"Okay, back to work. Ms. Lopez you can sit and start your math homework, I'll walk to your car after I finish up here." Brett tells her.

"Thanks Mr. Pierce," Santana shyly smiling at him.

It takes an half hour before he finally finishes up and everyone has left, but Santana. She smiles over at him as he packs up.

"So I'm going to head home to pick up some stuff first and then will head over to yours." Santana says walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sounds good, it will give me a chance to make us dinner." Brett says kissing her lightly.

"You still walking me to my car?" Santana says laying her head on his chest.

"Of course babe, I'm not going to let go out there alone with Jake hanging around." Brett says wrapping his arm protectively around her.

"Don't you trust me?" Santana says feigning being hurt.

"Of course I do baby, it's him I don't trust." Brett says letting go of her as they walk out of his classroom.

"And that's what I like about you." Santana says holding off on saying she loves him.

She doesn't want to be the first one to say it and scare him away, so she'll wait.

"So aside from Jake hitting on you how was your day?" Brett asks as they walk through the deserted halls.

"Pretty good, I really enjoyed your class." Santana says winking at him.

"Shut up," Brett says blushing.

"Please I love that you felt me up in front of everyone without anyone noticing." Santana whispers in his ear.

This causes Brett to blush even more, smiling down at her.

"Well you're just so tempting." Brett whispers back.

Santana bites her cheek as she thinks about what they're going to do tonight and all weekend. She's been teasing him all week in anticipation of what's going to happen.

"Brett," Santana says slapping his arm.

"Well here we are." Brett says as they reach Santana's car.

"Thanks B, I'll see you at your house in thirty minutes." Santana says holding back from kissing him in case someone else is here.

"See you then,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett flattens out his shirt as he waits for Santana to arrive. He's nervous about what tonight entails, it will push their relationship from just kissing, nothing he'd get too much in trouble for to him getting fired and possibly going to jail cause he can imagine Mr. Lopez making a big stink about it even though Santana is eighteen. Even with everything that can go wrong he can't wait to finally have her completely. When the doorbell rings he rushes over and tries to smoothly open the door.

"Hey babe," Brett says taking her coat from her.

"B," Santana says blushing at how gentlemanly her boyfriend is being.

"So I made us homemade pizza. I figured it would be easy and fast." Brett rambles getting nervous about what they'll be doing later.

"Relax B," Santana says smiling wondering why he's so nervous, shouldn't she be the more nervous one.

"Sorry, I just want everything to be perfect for you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"And it will be, but not because of any item but because of you." Santana calmly says.

"This seems backwards, shouldn't I be comforting you." Brett says kissing her softly.

"I like seeing you nervous," Santana says staring up into his eyes lovingly. "You always seem so calm, cool and collected it's nice to know I'm not the only one who gets nervous."

"Trust me San," Brett says brushing some hair out of her face. "Everything about you makes me nervous, but it's a good kind of nervous."

All Santana can do is smile at him, what do you say to the single nicest thing anyone has ever said to you.

"Now ma' lady your dinner awaits." Brett says bowing as he leads her into the dining room.

"Brett," Santana gushes as she sees the candles and just how he's set up the table to look like they're at a fancy restaurant. "This is too much."

"Nothing's too much for you baby." Brett says kissing her cheek before pulling out the chair for her.

"Thanks B," Santana says blushes.

"I wanted this to be a special night from start to finish." Brett says as they start eating the pizza.

Santana quickly downs two pieces, licking her lips as she picks up a third.

"This is fucking amazing; you need to make pizza more often." Santana says.

"I'm glad you like it." Brett says eating his slice.

"Of course I like it, I like everything you make." Santana says getting up and sitting in his lap.

She starts kissing his neck, nuzzling into him.

"San," Brett moans wrapping his arms around her.

"I want you so bad." Santana moans into his ear.

"Shit," Brett groans feeling himself getting harder.

"I'm so wet for you. I need your cock in me now." Santana whispers in his ear.

Brett gulps as he secures her in his arms and lifts her up. She wraps her arms tightly around his neck as he carries her back into his room. It's the one place in the house she's never been. He gently places her on the bed and stands up looking down at her.

"Here we are," Brett says getting uncomfortable hard with the way she's looking at him.

"I need you," Santana whispers.

She starts to take off her shirt and bra as he just stares at her in complete awe of her amazing body. She reaches over and pulls on the hem of his shirt which he whips off.

"So beautiful," Brett softly says pushing her down as he kneels over her, cupping her breasts.

She runs her fingers over his abs, smiling at how muscular he is. He leans down and starts kissing her, unbuckling his belt. She pushes him up so they can both kick off their pants and underwear.

"Wow, you're big." Santana moans staring at his cock.

"Um…" Brett says blushing as she stares at him.

She reaches down and brushes the tip causing Brett to moan loudly.

"Fuck San, I'm not going to last long with you staring at me like that." Brett moans pushing her down.

"I can't help it, you're so hot." Santana says pulling him down on top of her. "I want you to fuck me."

"Oh god," Brett moans reaching down to get himself ready.

"I'm not some inexperience girl. I need you to fuck me hard." Santana groans.

"You're so wet for me." Brett groans running the head of his cock through her folds.

"Just fuck me already." Santana moans.

He positions himself at her entrance looking in her eyes to make sure this is what she wants. He wants her so bad, but he's not going to do something she doesn't want to.

"San, I need to tell you something before we continue." Brett softly says.

"Hurry up B, I need you in me like now." Santana says cupping his face.

"I just want to say that I love you so much San. That this is real to me and I'm so in love with you." Brett softly says kissing her on the lips.

"B," Santana says sniffling. "I love you too."

She can't believe that he just told her that he loves her. This is better than anything she's dreamed of.

With that he slowly pushes into her causing them both to moan. He starts out slow, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in.

"Faster," Santana moans into his ear.

He starts going faster as his hand makes its way in between them and he starts rubbing her clit.

"I'm…going to come." Santana warns him.

"Come for me." Brett whispers.

When he feels her grip him tighter and start coming he stills and shoots come in her. He rolls off of her and falls back on the bed. That's when it hits him they didn't use a condom.

"Fuck," Brett shouts jumping up.

"What?" Santana says looking lazily over at him from her post orgasmic bliss.

"We didn't use any protection. You could end up pregnant." Brett says starting to get worried.

"B, relax I'm on birth control." Santana says pulling him back down.

"Okay," Brett says lying back down and pulling her into his body. "That was….wow."

"So….does this mean we're like girlfriend and boyfriend now?" Santana asks hiding her head in his chest in case he says something she doesn't like.

"Do you want to be? I mean…" Brett says sitting up and forcing Santana to as well. "Will you Santana Maria Lopez be my girlfriend?" he asks.

"YES!" Santana says pushing him down and kissing him deeply. "Ready for round two?"

"Oh god," Brett groans as he hardens.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm thinking that I'm going to be ending this story in three or four chapters. There will be some time jumps after this chapter.**

Santana wakes up with arms tightly around her waist. She smiles as she turns to see her boyfriend's half open mouth slightly drooling on the pillow right next to her head. She could really get use to waking up like this.

"Brett," she whispers running her fingers down his face.

He moans and turns his face away from her, scrunching his eyes up.

"B, I need to go pee." she whispers in his ear.

He makes some grunting noise and let's go of her.

When she comes back from the bathroom she can't help, but smile at how cute her boyfriend looks snuggled into her pillow. She doesn't want to disturb him, but she also wants to snuggle back into him.

"Get in," Brett grunts opening the blankets for her.

She dives back in and snuggles into his warm body.

"You're feet are freezing." Brett complains shifting to pull her more on top of him.

"Then warm them up." Santana yawns burying her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sleep first," Brett yawns running his hand down her back.

The next time she wakes up it's to an empty bed. Sitting up she looks around for her boyfriend, not seeing in she throws on one of his shirts and heads towards the kitchen.

"Good morning love," Brett says as she enters.

"Coffee," Santana mumbles shuffling over to the coffee pot.

"I've made us eggs and bacon." Brett says handing her a plate.

"Thanks B," Santana says smiling and pecking him on the lips.

They eat in a comfortable silence; Brett really enjoys having her here. He can see spending the rest of his life with her which scares him that he's so attached so soon. The thing that scares him the most is he doesn't know what she wants to do after high school. Right now they have it easy, but in a few short months she's graduate and head who knows where.

"So what are we going to do today?" Santana asks him.

"Well I was thinking we could head out of town up to a lake that I use to camp at a lot. Spend the day in nature and what not." Brett says shrugging.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Santana says smiling.

She's looking forward to actually going somewhere with him where they can act like a couple.

"Good, we'll leave after we finish getting ready." Brett says smiling.

It doesn't take them long to shower and get dressed. Brett packs several sandwiches and two bags of chips for them to eat.

"Ready babe," Brett says grabbing their lunch.

"Yep," Santana says walking in in a yellow sundress.

"Wow, you look so beautiful." Brett says putting the bag down and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Brett," Santana sighs smiling at the way he's looking at her, like she's his everything. "Are you going to say that every time you see me?"

"Yes because you are so beautiful." Brett says kissing her.

Santana blushes as he leads them out to his car. She still at times has a hard time believing that he actually is her boyfriend. The ride up to the lake takes about an hour to which Santana blasts some tunes and sings along much to Brett's delight. He loves her voice and loves to hear her sing. This side of her is something that he never expected and yet it's what made him fall for her. Seeing her so carefree. They're lying on a blanket staring out at the lake when Brett finally voices his concern for their future.

"San, do you know what you want to do after high school?" Brett asks softly not wanting to upset her.

"I haven't really thought about it." Santana says shrugging.

"Come on San, I don't believe that for a second." Brett says raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I have been thinking about getting out of this small ass town for years." Santana admits. "Up until we started dating, there wasn't anything in this town worth staying for."

"But I don't want you to stay here for me." Brett says turning her to face him. "I want you to go to college and have all the experiences that a young adult has."

"All I want is you." Santana says cupping his face. "Don't you see that, the only reason I'm getting good grades is because of you. You are everything to me and I'm content to spend the rest of my life here with you."

"Santana," Brett says staring deep into her eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

"Good then it's agreed I'll stay here and go to community college while you continue to teach at McKinley. After a few months I'll tell my parents that I just meet a great guy who use to be my teacher and we'll go from there." Santana says glad they've figured this all out now.

"No San, I want you to go to whatever college you want. I can get a job anywhere after all I am a genius. I'll follow you anywhere." Brett says kissing her.

"Really? You'll really follow me wherever I want to go?" Santana asks in disbelief.

"Yes babe I want you to have everything that you could want." Brett says pulling her into him.

"Well I have gotten a few early acceptance letters from NYU and Columbia." Santana softly says.

"So you want to go to New York?" Brett asks.

"Yeah, I want to live in a big city and New York has always been the place I've dreamed of." Santana says smiling at the fact that she won't have to stay here for him.

"Then at the end of the school year I'll put my resignation and I'll start looking for a job in New York." Brett tells her.

"I love you so fucking much." Santana says pinning him to the ground.

"I love you too." Brett says leaning up to kiss her again.

The rest of the weekend goes amazing for them. They get to spend every second together without any interrupts or having to watch for someone possibly coming. They make love all over the house the whole weekend after they get back from the lake.

"I don't want to go home." Santana mumbles into his chest.

"You could always tell your parents you're spending the night at a friend's house." Brett suggests wanting her to stay too.

"I'd love to do that, but I know my parents will want me home tonight." Santana says.

"Well that sucks," Brett says pulling her more into him.

"We still have a few hours before I have to head home." Santana says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh god," Brett moans.

Santana smirks as she rips off his shorts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to get something out before I left work as it's been a while. I think I have two more chapters left in this story. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or left reviews.**

Brett walks into school on Monday with a huge smile on his face. His weekend couldn't have gone better. It's been two months since he and Santana finally sealed the deal and she's managed to spend at least one night over at his house every weekend and that doesn't include the fact that they spend every evening together until ten though half of the time she is studying. But this last weekend was the best as he finally got another whole weekend with her and they went to New York together looking at schools and for apartments.

"Brett!" Santana shouts running over to him. "I got a full ride to Columbia!" she shouts leaping in his arms.

"That's really great." Brett says putting her down and holding back the urge to kiss her.

"I know, I didn't think I would. I mean sure I already got in, but still a full ride to my dream school." Santana rambles.

"It's amazing San," Brett whispers leading her into his classroom.

"So this is really happening, we're going to New York at the end of the school year." Santana happily says.

"It is baby," Brett says smiling at how happy his girlfriend is.

She bites her lip as she looks up at his lips. She desperately wants to kiss him, but with his door open and it being seven thirty already she knows that they'll likely be caught.

"I can't wait till we don't have to hide anymore." Santana whispers in his ear.

Before Brett can reply two students walk in and ask for his help.

"I'll see you in class Ms. Lopez." Brett says nodding at her.

She walks out and goes to find her best friends. She finds them over by the gym where Quinn is flirting with Puck even though she claims not to like him.

"Where have you been?" Connie asks. "We've been looking everywhere for you." she adds.

"Sorry I was getting some help from Mr. P." Santana says trying not to smile at that thought.

"You've sure been spending a lot of time with him lately." Connie says smirking at her.

"Well he has been helping me a lot with all my school work." Santana says.

"You sure that's all that's happening." Connie jokes not noticing that Santana's face has gone pale.

"Connie stop that we all know Santana would never do that." Quinn says ripping her attention away from Puck for a few seconds.

"Well you never know I mean he's not that much older than us." Connie says.

"He's our teacher." Quinn says shoving Puck away and glaring at Connie.

"So," Connie retorts.

Santana's eyes go wide as she watches her friends argue over wither she would do something more with their teacher. She really hopes she can mask her face enough so neither of them think that that it's actually true.

"Why are you two arguing over this?" Puck asks wanting Quinn's attention back. "I mean it's not like it's actually happening."

"Dumbo here does have a point." Quinn says.

"Yeah I mean I was just teasing her." Connie says giving Quinn and hug.

"Thank god, now can we talk about something more important." Santana says glad to be off this subject. "Coach Sue wants us to destroy the glee club again."

She honestly just wants to get off the topic of Brett before she says something stupid.

"Of course she does." Quinn says rolling her eyes. "We'll just do what we always do pretend to help, but really not."

"It's not that simple this time." Santana says. "I heard her talking about destroying the Glee bus right before Regionals. We can't let her actually do that."

"Calm down Santana, you're tight with Mr. P just tell him and I'm sure he can help squash Coach Sue's plan." Connie says.

"I don't know, if she figures out we told on her we'll be off the Cheerios and she'll make our lives miserable." Santana says pouting. "I really like being in Glee."

"Oh my god I wish I had gotten that on camera." Quinn says laughing. "I never thought I'd hear Santana Lopez say she likes Glee."

"Shut up," Santana pouts.

"How about we not worry about and let Coach Sue hang herself. We all know she's all talk when it comes to destroying the Glee Club. I mean if she does destroy them then who will she plot against." Connie points out.

"I guess," Santana says knowing that Connie's right, but she just wants all thoughts of her and Brett out of both of their minds so she'll continue to press this when needed.

Before Quinn can say anything her name is called over the intercom.

"Quinn Fabray go to Coach Sue's office immediately." Becky announces.

"Great, I'll go figure out what's actually going on." Quinn says shaking her head.

Connie heads to her first class while Santana decides she doesn't want to go to class and instead heads to Brett's class. She waves to him through the door window before sliding in and heading to the back of the room. Whenever she doesn't feel like going to class she heads to his classroom and hangs out.

"Okay everyone; since there's only five minutes left you all can leave class early just don't say what class you're from." Brett tells his class.

Santana makes her way up to his desk hopping up and sitting in the middle of the desk.

"Hey babe," Santana says leaning back and smiling up at him.

"So you didn't feel like going to class?" Brett asks leaning down to kiss her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Quinn shouts standing in the doorway with her mouth wide open.

"Quinn wait!" Santana shouts as Quinn takes off.

"Shit," Brett says under his breath.

"I'll deal with it babe, just don't leave me." Santana begs.

"I won't," Brett promises.

Santana runs after Quinn to catch her before she does something to ruin her relationship with Brett. It doesn't take long for her to find her friend who's up in the football stadium sitting at the top.

"Quinn," Santana hesitantly says.

"You're seriously in a relationship with our teacher." Quinn harshly says.

"I am," Santana softly says unsure of how Quinn's going to take it.

"What the fuck!" Quinn shouts. "This is…..I don't even have words for it." Quinn shouts.

"Please Q, just relax and let me explain." Santana says hoping that she'll be able to convince Quinn to let them be.

"I don't know, he shouldn't be doing this with you." Quinn says frowning.

"Please let me and him explain." Santana begs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but I've been sick and work has been busy. I know I said last chapter there would be two left, but since this chapter is so short, I've decided to add another chapter. Thanks for the reviews last chapter.**

Brett nervously walks out to the football field terrified that he might not only lose his job, but also and way more important to him Santana.

"Hey," Brett softly says as he approaches the two girls.

Santana smiles as him and moves to stand next to him while Quinn glares at the two of them and folds her arms.

"Well," Quinn says.

Brett clears his throat but doesn't say anything instead he nudges Santana.

"Listen Q, we really like each other." Santana says biting her lip. "I'm eighteen so it's not illegal and Brett hasn't been the one grading my tests." she tries to explain.

"So this is still wrong and against all the rules." Quinn butts in.

"Quinn," Brett says taking a deep breath. "Listen I know this is weird for you and I hate putting you in this situation. I want you to know that I tried to stop myself from falling for Santana, but in the end I couldn't. I love her so much. Honestly I'll understand if you go tell Figgins on us, but before you decided I want to tell you that I'm quitting at the end of the school year and I'm going with Santana to New York." he honestly tells her.

"I can respect that and if you promise never to do that at school so I don't have to see it or anything then I think I can keep your secret." Quinn says giving her friend a smile.

"Thank you so much Q," Santana says hugging her.

"I'm glad that you've found happiness." Quinn tells her.

"I am very happy." Santana says stepping back, but not into Brett's arms like she would like to.

"Thank you Quinn, I promise that I'll take care of her, but just not at school." Brett says. "I'll see you both later in class." he says taking his leave.

Quinn and Santana just stare at each other for several minutes neither sure of what to say to the other.

"So, he seems really nice." Quinn says finally breaking the silence.

"He is," Santana says unsure of what she can say to her friend and what she can't.

"Listen this is awkward and what not, but give me a few days then we can gossip all about him." Quinn says hoping she can get pass the fact that he's their teacher.

"Q," Santana hesitantly says. "Thanks for not telling anyone about us."

"You're my best friend San, I'm not going to do something that would ruin your happiness and I can tell that he makes you happy." Quinn tells her.

They hug it out before they both head out to their respective classes.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **May**

"Happy birthday baby," Brett says wrapping his arms around Santana who's sitting in his kitchen in just a large t-shirt and underwear, sipping coffee.

"Do you know how much it sucks to turn nineteen and still be in high school." Santana huffs.

"Aw baby, if your parents hadn't held you back then we wouldn't be together right now." Brett says kissing her. "Turn that frown upside down as I have a huge birthday surprise for you."

"If it's you naked in bed then I'm in." Santana says smirking at the thought.

"Well that's later tonight, but before that I need you to get dressed as we're going on a little road trip." Brett says.

"Brett," Santana says narrowing her eyes at him.

"It's a surprise so I'm not telling." Brett says crossing his arms in front of him before he wraps them back around her. "I'm glad that your parents are cool with you spending your birthday away from home."

"I told them Quinn had this big weekend planned for just us girls and of course they agreed to let me go so long as I'm back by Sunday night for dinner with them." Santana sighs happy too that her parents are so laid back about her being away from home so much.

"And I will have you back by then." Brett says kissing her gently. "Now go get ready, I want to leave in the next hour."

"B, it's going to take me forever to dry my hair. I need to have at least two hours to get ready." Santana says.

"Babe, just hurry up we need to get there by noon." Brett says taking a bite of her toast.

"Fine, but don't expect my hair to not be all over the place." Santana complains motioning to her currently wild hair.

"Awe baby you look amazing." Brett says kissing her cheek.

Santana somehow manages to be ready in forty minutes which is a record for her. Normally she needs at least an hour and half to two hours. Getting into Brett's truck, she continues to bug him to try and figure out where they are going.

"So where are we going?" Santana asks yet again.

"It's a surprise now just relax and let me drive." Brett says shaking his head.

"Please at let give me a hint." Santana pouts.

"All I'm going to tell you is that you're going to enjoy this." Brett tells her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. I have one last chapter in this story.**

Brett pulls up to a very large cabin with several cars in the driveway already. He smiles over at his sleeping girlfriend who had fallen asleep about a half hour ago.

"San, we're here." Brett softly says shaking her.

"B," Santana mumbles trying to turn away from him.

"San baby we're here." Brett says again.

"We are," Santana says rubbing her eyes and looking around. "Where is here?"

"This is my family's cabin." Brett says getting out and running to open her door.

"Why-"

Santana's cut off by a woman who runs out and hugs Brett tightly.

"Bretton Steven Pierce, what in the world took you so long to get here." the woman who Santana assumes is Brett's mom says.

"Sorry mom, Santana took longer to get ready than I thought." Brett says patting her back.

"Brett my boy," a man who Santana thinks must be his father hugs him.

"Okay mom, dad," Brett says pulling away from them. "This is my girlfriend Santana." he says pulling Santana into him. "San, these are my parents Susan and Pierce Pierce."

"It's nice to meet you." Santana shyly says.

"Oh Brett she's gorgeous." Susan says pulling Santana into a huge hug. "Now let's go in, your siblings are dying to meet this mysterious lady of yours."

"Come on baby my family's very excited to meet you." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"Brett why didn't you tell me that you were bringing me here to meet your family." Santana says.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. They're leaving tonight so we can celebrate your birthday together alone." Brett says kissing her.

"But I'm not ready to meet them look at me. I look homeless." Santana says motioning to the fact that her clothes are baggy. "I was going for comfort not impressing anyone."

"Baby, you look amazing and my mom already loves you so much." Brett tells her.

"Fine let's get this over with." Santana says. "This isn't your whole family right?" she asks.

"No just my parents and siblings." Brett tells her.

"Okay I can do this." Santana says mostly to herself.

"San do you want me to take you back home? We can leave if this is too much for you. I just thought since you've been asking about my family that it would be a nice surprise to meet them. My mom has been dying to meet you." Brett rambles wanting to make sure that she's okay.

"I'll be fine it's just a lot." Santana says snuggling into him.

"My mom already loves you and because of that everyone else will or they'll feel her wrath." Brett says smiling.

Santana just nods as he leads her into the cabin. She holds onto him tightly as they enter the living room which has seven people in it all staring at her. She shrinks back into him even more unsure of what they all think of her.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Santana." Brett says not letting go of her. "Santana this is my family. You've already meet my parents Susan and Pierce." he says before pointing over to the young man sitting next to them. "This is my younger brother John, my younger sister Olivia, my twin sister Becky, my older brother Walter and my younger sister Jennifer."

"Hi," Santana says waving timidly at them.

"I like her better than Jessica already." Becky says causing Santana to smile.

"Becky don't say that name in my house." Susan says whacking her daughter on the back of the head. "You know I hated that woman for what she did to my baby boy."

"Always mom's favorite." Walter jokes slapping Brett on the back.

"Well someone had to be." Brett teases back.

"He's not even the youngest why does he always get treated like the youngest." John pouts always with a chip on his shoulder since Brett's the most loved.

No one pays attention to him as they all try to talk to Santana at the same time. The whole family wants to know more about this woman who's managed to capture Brett's heart. Since he's everyone's favorite they all want to know as much about this woman as possible.

"Okay guys enough with the third degree questions." Brett says finally having enough of everyone asking Santana about her life.

"Oh come on Brett everyone wants to know more about your girlfriend." Jennifer says.

"And you will, but today is her birthday so I allowed you all to meet her and have a small celebration before we celebrate together alone." Brett sighs.

"It's okay B, I don't mind talking to your family. I'm learning more about you and how cute you look in your superman undies." Santana giggles as his mom shows her some of his baby pictures.

"Great, just great." Brett says shaking his head.

They end up having cake and ice cream at five along with Susan giving Santana a small present and telling her to open it later.

"Well we'd better get on the road." Susan tells the group.

"But mom," Olivia whines, she's only sixteen and has really hit it off with Santana.

"Now, your brother wants to have some alone time with his girlfriend and we're going to give it to him." Susan sternly says.

"Thanks for the cake and the present Mrs. Pierce." Santana says.

"Please call me Susan, anyone who makes my son happy will always be treated like family." Susan says.

She can tell that her son's going to marry this girl and unlike Jessica it will be a happy and long marriage.

"Bro," Walter says pulling Brett off to the side. "This is all legal right?" he asks as he knows that Santana is one of his students.

"She's turning nineteen today, don't worry she was eighteen the whole time." Brett reassures him.

"But you could get fired if they found out." Walter says.

"She's worth it to me." Brett says.

"That's all I need to know." Walter says giving him a hug. "I'm glad you're finally happy again."

"She makes me so happy." Brett says looking over at her as she says goodbye to his mom and sisters.

"Now son we expect you to bring her over when you come visit from now on." Pierce sternly tells his son.

"Yes dad," Brett says trying not to roll his eyes.

"Have fun," Susan says kissing her son's cheek before ushering the family out.

Santana falls into Brett nuzzling into his chest.

"Your family's nice." Santana whispers.

"They all like you a lot." Brett says walking them back to the couch and falling on it.

"Good cause I like them too." Santana says wiggling more on top of him.

"San," Brett moans as feels himself getting hard.

"I want you so bad." Santana whispers in his ear.

"Fuck San," Brett moans. "I have things planned for-"

"Fuck that I want you now." Santana says cupping his junk and squeezing.

"Screw it," Brett says standing up with her in his arms.

"Brett!" Santana shrieks wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"If we're going to do this then it's going down in the bedroom." Brett says kissing her.

She moans into the kiss wrapping herself tighter around him.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Happy Birthday baby," Brett whispers brushing hair out of her face.

"Thanks babe, this has been the best birthday ever." Santana yawns curling into him.

"I want you to know I did have this big romantic dinner planned and all, but we got carried away in here." Brett says noticing that it's already two in the morning.

"B, this was way better. Having you inside me for hours upon hours is much better than dinner." Santana says cupping his face. "I only wish that our love tonight had a chance of causing us to have a child." she whispers.

"After you graduate college we can have as many kids as you want." Brett promises her.

"I know and I love you so much for understanding." Santana says knowing that he's ready now for a child.

"I'll wait as long as you need." Brett says cupping her face gently and kissing her swollen lips lightly. "Now we'd better sleep since I do have to get you home tomorrow before five."

"Love you," Santana sleepily mumbles.

"Love you too so much." Brett whispers kissing her lightly on the forehead before falling asleep too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the last chapter, I hope you all have enjoy. I'm currently working on another Brettana story that I plan on posting in the next week or so.**

Santana straights out her robe, standing in the gym surrounded by the rest of her class. Today is the biggest day of her life thus far. She's finally graduating for McKinley and in a week's time she'll be in NYC with her amazing boyfriend. He's somewhere around here, but she hasn't been able to find him since he left the house this morning. She knows he's nervous as today they're planning to tell her parents about them. Honestly she doesn't care anymore as she no longer has to hid her relationship with him after today.

"Thinking of lover boy?" Quinn asks walking over with Connie.

"Who is this mysterious boy who has you all smitten?" Connie asks still having no idea she's with Brett.

"You'll see after the ceremony." Santana says smirking.

"What does that mean?" Connie asks looking over at Quinn.

"Don't look at me I'm as clueless as you." Quinn says which is half true, she doesn't know what Santana's planning on doing.

"Okay everyone let's get in line alphabetically by last name." Brett shouts through Sue's mega horn.

"He's very hot," Connie comments.

"I don't get it at all, I prefer men our own age." Quinn says shaking her head.

"That's because you prefer boys to men." Santana says smirking.

"Oh shut up." Quinn quips back.

"Ladies, I need you to get in alphabetic order." Brett says coming over to them.

"Sorry Mr. P," Connie says batting her eyelashes at him.

As he walks away his brushes against Santana's causing her to blush slightly.

"Well I'll see you both when we've graduated officially." Quinn says as they get into line.

Brett sits in the teacher section watching the students walk across the podium and get their fake diplomas. He claps a little louder when Santana walks across, but tries not to go too overboard. The whole thing lasts over two long hours. By the time it's finally over all Brett wants to do is find Santana and kiss her since she's no longer his student. But instead he stands up with the rest of the teachers clapping as the students throw their graduation hats.

"Mr. Pierce," Figgins says before Brett can follow the students into the field and find Santana.

"Yes," Brett says turning around to face him.

"Are you sure we can't convince you to stay." Figgins says. "It will be hard to find someone with your skill to replace you."

"I need to get out of this town after everything that happened with year with my divorce." Brett tells him.

"Well we'll all miss you." Figgins says.

Brett smiles at him, waiting a few seconds before walking over to the field. He gave his resignation last week after he got a job as a math professor at Columbia. It takes him a few minutes to find Santana and her friends & family.

"Mr. Pierce," Connie happily says when she sees him.

"Hi," Brett says smiling at them all.

"So you're Mr. Pierce," Maria says. "You're the teacher that has gotten my daughter's grades up." she says hugging him.

"Thanks," Brett says patting her on the back.

"Honey let the poor man breath." Mario says.

"It's okay Mr. Lopez, it's not often I get thanks for helping a student." Brett says as Maria finally lets him go.

"Is it true that you're leaving to teach in New York?" Quinn asks smirking slightly.

"It is, I've been offered a job teaching math at Columbia." Brett says.

"That's impressive Santana here is going to New York too." Maria says. "Though she's going go NYU instead of Columbia even though she got in." Maria says and Mario rolls his eyes.

"Mom I told you that I'm going for performing arts and NYU is better for that." Santana sighs as she's been fighting with her parents over this for a while now.

Mario's about to say something when Brett cuts him off before he can begin.

"I'm sorry all, but I really must be going now. I have a few other students to see before I head out." Brett says not wanting to witness his girlfriend fight with her parents when he still can't jump in and defend her.

They're going to tell them today, but he doesn't think doing at the school would be such a good idea. He's supposed to go over to their house tonight for a surprise dinner.

"Bye Mr. Pierce," Connie, Quinn and Santana all say.

"Bye," Brett says waving.

"Mami, dad, I'm going with Quinn and Connie. I'll be home later tonight." Santana says not wanting to stay and fight with them anymore.

"We'll talk more about this when we get home." Mario says still not having given up on his daughter going to a great school and following his footsteps to be a doctor.

The three women walk towards their cars making a plan to go to Puck's party which most likely has already started.

"So who's your mysterious boyfriend? You said that we'd find out after the ceremony." Connie says.

"And you will just wait." Santana says smiling when she sees Brett waiting at his truck for her.

She smiles as she walks over to him knowing that Connie is probably staring at her very confused right about now.

"Hey baby," Brett says leaning down to kiss her.

"B, we're still at school." Santana says swatting his arm.

"But you're officially graduated now." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

"You have to be shitting me." Connie says staring at them with her mouth open wide. "Your mysterious boyfriend is Mr. P."

"Yep," Santana says leaning back into him. "And now we don't have to hide our relationship."

"How are you not freaking out with me." Connie asks turning to look at Quinn.

"Because I already freaked out when I walked in on them kissing a few months ago." Quinn says shrugging.

"Wait you've known about them for months and never told me." Connie says spinning to face Quinn.

"Yeah I promised not to tell." Quinn says. "Blame them."

"Listen Connie I couldn't risk telling anyone, what we did wasn't illegal, but we all know Brett would have gotten fired if anyone else found out." Santana says.

"I get it, but man you know I would have kept your secret." Connie says in disbelief still that her best friend is dating their very hot math teacher.

"Well we're going to head to my parents to tell them about us." Santana says. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Quinn says as Connie is still in shock.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mario stares at the young man sitting across from him as his wife talks to his daughter about everything that was just told them. He can't believe that this is happening. That his daughter has been dating her math teacher for who knows how long. How the hell did he miss it.

"Sir," Brett nervously says. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you, but you can understand why."

"Santana, I forbid this." Mario finally says standing up and glaring at Brett. "This thing between you two will end and you will be coming to Columbia in the fall." he sternly says.

"No I won't, I'm going to NYU and I'm staying with Brett no matter what you say." Santana growls.

"Honey what your father is trying to say is it will be hard to have a relationship when you two are so far apart." Maria says hoping that maybe Santana will see reason. "You're leaving in a week."

"If I may speak." Brett says.

"No you may not." Mario growls.

"Go ahead," Maria says wanting to hear what this young man has to say.

"I know our relationship is different and trust me I tried to stop it, but I do love your daughter and she was eighteen the whole time so she wasn't underage." Brett starts and Mario goes to cut him off, but Maria stops him. "I had another teacher grade all her tests so you don't have to worry about that. And I just quit my job here and I'll be going with her to New York. I have a master's from MIT so I easily got a job teaching at Columbia."

"Thank you for telling us this." Maria says trying to smile at him.

"You're going to any school on the west coast far away from him or I won't pay at all." Mario growls.

"I don't care dad; I'll be at Brett's until we leave." Santana says pulling Brett with her out of the house.

"Honey wait," Maria says. "You just have to give your father and me some time to get use to this."

"I will mom and I understand this is shocking, but I love him." Santana says leaning back into Brett.

"You take care of her okay." Maria says staring at Brett.

"I will,"

They head to Brett's truck and he drives them silently back to his house.

"That went better than I thought." Brett says finally breaking the silence. "I thought your dad might try to kill me."

"Yeah," Santana says staring out the window.

"What's wrong honey?" Brett asks.

"I just hoped that they would be more supportive of us." Santana sighs.

"Honey I think we have to give your dad a break. He's upset that you're leaving and not going to the school he had hoped, but now you also have a boyfriend who was your teacher. I think he's handling it pretty well considering. Just give him some time at least your mom took it well." Brett says.

"I guess," Santana says.

He reaches over and grabs her hand, placing it on his thigh.

"I can't wait to get out of here and get settled in our lives in New York." Santana says laying her head on Brett's shoulder.

"Soon baby soon,"

"Thanks for being so supportive." Santana says.

"I'll always will be, you're stuck with me now for the rest of our lives." Brett says smiling.

"Brett Pierce is that a proposal?" Santana asks already knowing that she'll say yes.

"No trust me when I propose to you it will be very romantic." Brett says raising her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"So you will be proposing sometime in the future?" Santana asks a smile finding her way to her face.

"Yes, I see us married and deciding to try to have a child a year after you graduate." Brett says. "That is if you want that."

"I do, I can't wait."


End file.
